


The One Where Dean And Castiel Are Both Unbelievably Stupid

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Series: Friends With Benefits [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Hurt Castiel, Infidelity?, M/M, Not really though, Vaginal Fingering, dean and cas are both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel comes to visit Dean in Kansas over summer vacation, he doesn't take too well to walking in on Dean and his summertime fling having sex with each other.  <i>Apparently</i>, he and Dean were supposed to be exclusive.  Dean had no clue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Dean And Castiel Are Both Unbelievably Stupid

The summer came faster than Dean or Cas ever could have anticipated. They said their goodbyes, and Dean found comfort in Castiel’s promise of a visit sometime in July.

Dean enjoyed being home with his brother. Sam had jumped into his arms the minute he walked through the front door of their old house in Lawrence, hugging him tightly. Dean laughed and dropped his bags, wrapping his arms around his little brother- who really wasn’t so little anymore, standing at 6’1” at only fourteen years old- and spun him around.

“I missed you, Sammy.” Dean grunted, setting his brother down and messing up his hair. Sam grinned up at his brother.

“I missed you too. It hasn’t been the same without you here.” He said. Dean pursed his lips.

“How’s dad been treating you?” He asked. Sam shrugged.

“He’s passed out drunk most of the time, so he leaves me be.” Sam said. Dean hummed in response, and Sam offered him a big smile.

“Can we go get ice cream? I want you to meet my girlfriend.” He said. Dean snorted out a laugh as he followed Sam out the door and down the sidewalk.

“ _You_ have a girlfriend?” He asked. Sam rolled his eyes at Dean and punched him in the arm, causing Dean to laugh out loud and sling his arm over Sam’s shoulder.

“Oh, Sammy, it’s so good to be back home.”

"Is it? That's good. Now go back to college, jerk." Sam teased. Dean rolled his eyes and reached out, ruffling his brother's hair.

"Little bitch."

By the end of June, Dean was quite enjoying his vacation from college. He had almost forgotten about Cas- though not quite- and found himself occupying his time more and more with the local girls. He would spend his mornings with Sam, seeing movies at the drive in and getting ice cream in the park and playing football in their backyard, and he would spend the afternoons and evenings hanging out at the local diner making out with different girls every night.

He knew that he probably should have felt guilty about being with other people besides Cas, but after all, he and Castiel had never agreed to be exclusive. He was sure that Cas was probably doing the same thing with the guys back in Lebanon, and he didn’t let himself feel too bad about it. Besides, the girls in Lawrence were fucking awesome.

He started dating one chick- a redhead named Anna Milton. Dean thought she was a badass, to be honest, and he got off on the way she could push him around and still look sexy when she did it.

Not to mention that she was phenomenal in the sack.

After their third date they started sleeping together, and Dean thought he would never find a girl who was better at sex than she was. She could easily bring him right to the edge and then just leave him there, begging for more and gasping her name desperately. She could set his groin on fire with a simple press of her finger to the right spot, she could make him cum in his pants like a horny teen just by dry humping him.

All in all, she was the best fuck he had ever had.

At that moment, he had Anna up in his room, having banished Sam to the living room for the night and putting on some loud rock music to cover up any sounds they were making. Ana smiled at him from the bed as he locked the door, tugging her shirt off and exposing her perky breasts to the warm summer air. Dean stepped forward and she laid back on the bed, humming happily as Dean laid on top of her and kissed her deeply.

“You’re so beautiful.” Dean breathed, kissing along her neck and nipping at her skin. Anna moaned softly and ran her hands up and down Dean’s bare back, scratching his skin lightly with her nails. Dean hummed and trailed kisses down her body, reaching her breasts and nipping at her pink little nipples.

Anna moaned, throwing her head back and carding her fingers through Dean’s hair. “Fuck, Dean…” She gasped. “Eat me out, please…” She moaned. Dean hummed, mouthing at her right nipple as he worked to unbutton her skinny jeans. Anna kicked them off quickly, sitting up against the pillows and looking at Dean hungrily. 

The young man licked his lips, crawling up on the bed and kissing her deeply. He rolled his tongue in her mouth, carding his fingers through her hair and tugging on it lightly. Anna gasped, tilting her neck back and running her nails down Dean’s back. Dean gasped and pulled back, kissing his way down her body once more. He licked his way across her stomach, kissing along the hem of her pale blue panties. 

Anna moaned, squirming impatiently under Dean as he slowly pulled the panties back and pushes one finger into her pussy. She moaned, turning her head so that the sound was muffled by Dean’s pillow. Dean grinned and slipped a second finger into her wet pussy, pushing them in and out and scraping along the top wall of her pussy.

“Dean, _Dean…_ ” She gasped loudly, grabbing hold of the sheets and pulling at them. Dean chuckled, reaching out and pulling her panties off slowly. Ana spread her legs and reached down, grabbing on to Dean’s short hair and pushing his face in between her legs. Dean groaned softly and grabbed ahold of her thighs, burying his face between her legs and letting his tongue dart out to lick her pussy. Anna moaned loudly, biting her lip as Dean began to swirl his tongue over her clit.

“Oh my God…” She gasped. Dean hummed in response, reaching down and slowly unzipping his pants, ready to jerk himself off. That was when there was a knock at the door.

Dean scowled and pulled his head back, glaring at the door as he stood up. He turned the music off and tossed the sheet to Anna so that she could cover up.

“One sec, baby.” He said roughly, going to the door and poking his head out.

“What do you want?’ he hissed at his little brother. Sam frowned.

“Someone is here to see you.”

“What do you mean, _someone_ is here to see me? I’m busy.” Dean scowled. Sam shrugged and gestured towards the stair well, where Dean turned his attention. 

And there was Cas, standing there with a small, shy smile on his face. Dean’s eyes widened and he glanced back at the door of his bedroom, where Anna was waiting for him, and then back at Castiel.

“Cas.” He breathed, surprised. Cas smiled a little, his eyes flickering up and down Dean’s practically naked body and landing on his open fly.

“Hey, Dean. You’re… busy?” He asked. Dean swallowed.

“Umm…” He didn’t know what to say. Of course, that was the moment that Anna decided to come out of his bedroom, white sheet help=d up to her naked body. She reached out and grabbed Dean’s hand.

“Dean, come on.” She whined softly. Dean looked back at her.

“One minute, baby.” He said. She sighed and went back into the bedroom. Dean watched her go before he closed the door, looking back at Cas. The man was no longer smiling, his jaw set into a hard line.

“Cas-” He started, but the boy shook his head.

“No, Dean, it’s fine. You’re busy, I get it.” He said, waving his hand. Dean felt his heart ache as Cas turned away from him.

“Cas, please-”

“It’s whatever, Dean. I guess I’ll see you at school… or not.” He said, beginning to walk down the steps. Dean followed after him, grabbing on to his wrist.

“Cas, don’t be like this. You’re acting like I cheated on you or something!” he said. Cas rolled his eyes, yanking his hand away from Dean.

“And that’s not what you’re doing in there right now? With that redheaded slut?!”

“Anna is not a slut.” Dean growled, glaring at Cas. “Anyway, you and I never agreed to being exclusive.”

Cas snorted. “I thought it was pretty much implied, after the last few weeks of the semester!” Cas snapped. Dean looked away, his jaw clenched. Sure, in the last few weeks of the semester he and Cas had gotten closer; sleeping together nearly every night and going out for lunch every once and a while. But they had never agreed to be exclusive!

“If that’s what you wanted, you should have said something.” Dean hissed. Cas rolled his eyes and turned away.

“The point is moot, Dean. Go back to your _girlfriend_ , Dean. I’m done talking to you.” He said, then stormed down the stairs and out of the house. Dean groaned, turning and banging his head against the wall. Why did this have to happen to him?

If Cas had wanted a relationship, he should have said so. He shouldn’t have just assumed that Dean would know what he wanted when he didn’t say anything. Sure, they had gotten closer emotionally over the last few weeks of the semester, but that didn’t mean that they were dating. It just meant… well, Dean didn’t know what it meant. But it certainly didn’t mean that they were exclusive!

Dean shuffled back into his bedroom, ignoring the weird look that Sam gave him as he entered the room and closed the door. He found Anna in there, getting dressed. He frowned a little bit.

“Where are you going?” he asked. Anna shrugged.

“I’m going home. I’m guessing that that was your boyfriend out there, or something, and…”

“He’s not my boyfriend. Just a friend from college.” Dean said quickly. Anna frowned at him.

“Just like I’m your friend from Lawrence?” She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Dean groaned.

“It’s not like that, Anna…”

“Listen, Dean, its fine. I have to leave for school again in a week anyway. It’s been nice spending the summer with you, but it’s over now.” She said. Dean stared up at her, a sad look on his face as she cupped his cheek and gave him one last kiss. 

He didn’t even kiss back.

Dean watched her leave without saying a word, and once she was gone he groaned, turning around and punching his pillow. 

Why did this have to happen to him? Why did Cas have to come today? He could have come to visit any day, but he chose the one day that Dean was with Anna to come visit. Not to mention that he had no right to be upset that Dean was with Anna after all, they had never agreed to be mutually explicit.

After almost a full hour of angry brooding- punching his pillow, throwing clothes everywhere, crying, and smashing a few records- Dean decided that he didn’t care, after all. He didn’t like to get attached; didn’t like emotions or relationships, and if that’s what Cas wanted, then he could go somewhere else to find it.

Still, Dean couldn’t help the painful ache in his chest at the thought of never kissing Castiel again.


End file.
